


Bloody Wish

by Toyon



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyon/pseuds/Toyon
Summary: 這是一個比較暴力血腥的卡爾頓德瑞克存活黑化版，跟亂世佳人是平行世界，只改變了最初事件(火箭爆炸之後)的故事這篇屬於惡魔暴卡，亂世佳人是天使暴卡(？血腥暴力有而且不少，所以R18注意喔，獵奇注意！！先心疼卡總三秒(太短





	1. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雖然上面寫的是Chapter1，事實上更像是個楔子或序章，正式故事章節從下篇開始喔～  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmV2hj-I7Xo  
> 附上BGM

在狂濤般的苦痛燃盡卡爾頓最後的心智之前，一聲溫柔的嘆息在卡爾頓．德瑞克的腦中響起，所有的痛苦、高溫、以及他所未能形容的令他宛如置身煉獄的折磨，就像是黑暗中被一口氣吹熄的蠟燭全數消失，僅僅留下無聲的黑暗。

 **「孩子，你想知道為什麼會有黑色的花？」** 寂靜的黑暗中再一次地出現了女人的話語，語氣中透著寵溺， **「事實上這世界幾乎不存在純粹的黑花，舉個例子來說，你記得院子裡的黑玫瑰嗎？那也只像血一樣的深紅色，紅得發黑而已。」**

 **「也許黑色的花是用鮮血澆灌著花朵，每一日、每一日，讓它汲取著血的營養茁壯，澆灌得越多，等花苞綻放的那一刻，你也就能看見世界上最為黑暗的詛咒之花。」** 女人笑了起來，原本溫柔的聲音卻突然轉為低沉，刺耳而嘶啞， **「所以你看見了嗎？那朵以鮮血餵哺的詛咒之花——」**

 

昏黃的路燈下，卡爾頓面無表情地看著面前人類的胸腔被自己化為刀刃的左手貫穿，溫暖的深色液體順著刀緣流下，在地面上積起的血窪中泛起一陣又一陣的漣漪。

順著面前男人的目光，卡爾頓望向一旁被眼前景象嚇得癱坐在地上顫抖著的青少年。也許是所見讓他過分害怕，發軟的雙腿無法順利地支撐自己的重量，使得他連滾帶爬地起身又跌下，最後只能可憐兮兮地爬向暗巷，等全身隱沒於黑暗後，卡爾頓這才聽見不穩的腳步聲逐漸加速遠離。

面前的男人像是放心了般彎起嘴角，蠕動著雙唇正想說些什麼，卡爾頓左肩上凝聚出的銀灰色腦袋便咬去面前人類的頭顱，大口大口地將對方的腦袋與意圖說出口的話一塊兒嚼碎。

被鮮血濺上了臉頰和衣服的卡爾頓毫不在意，只是眼神冰冷地望著那個幾乎被嚇得忘記怎麼走路的人類少年消失的暗巷，微皺起眉。

進食到了個段落的暴亂舔去嘴邊的鮮血，瞥見宿主臉上的血漬，伸出舌頭溫柔地舐去那汙染了美麗臉龐的血珠，輕聲地問，「怎麼了？」

「沒什麼。」卡爾頓收回目光轉向自己的共生體，「你還餓嗎？」

「『我們』還餓嗎，卡爾頓？」暴亂意猶未盡地看著滿地的無頭屍體舔了舔唇。以人類來說，比起其他部位，大腦還是最美味的。他瞥了眼卡爾頓看著許久的方向，意會地露齒而笑，「而且……我們不喜歡漏網之魚，不是嗎？」

「那麼……」知道暴亂對面前的屍體失去興趣的卡爾頓將刀刃抽出，失去支撐的屍體軟軟地倒下，頸子的斷口流出汩汩鮮血，在濕潤的地上積起了新的血窪。卡爾頓一步一步地踏過地上被無數屍首積起的血窪，優雅的步伐使他看起來就像是踏在煉獄裡的天使。他抬起冰冷得近乎沒有情感的雙眸，望著暗巷深處，彎起淺淺的笑，「讓我們亡羊補牢吧。」

銀灰色的液體像是順應著卡爾頓的話一般，隨著他的步伐蔓延至全身，銀灰色的身軀在月光下顯得格外耀眼，卡爾頓用他尚未被覆上銀灰色液體的臉仰望天空。

天上星辰滿布、明月高掛，與那日是截然不同的。

 

那日，在河邊甦醒的卡爾頓．德瑞克無暇顧及任何事。

他只記得爆炸當下燒灼自己的巨大火焰，還有由於高溫被迫蜷縮、逐漸碳化、焦黑而失去知覺的每一塊身體組織殘存的神經傳遞而來的痛苦。

是暴亂極力保全自己，這才勉強地活了下來，承載著巨大痛楚地活了下來。

被劇烈痛苦折磨的他比誰都希望自己就在這場爆炸中死去。當他被暴亂從水中拖上岸時，殘存的視力讓他看見了自己破碎殘缺、慘不忍睹的身體，除了被暴亂包覆著的臉與左肩以外，所有地方都像那些在大火中喪生的屍體一樣，血肉模糊且散發著濃重的焦味。

他被痛苦驅使著哀求暴亂讓他就此解脫，而暴亂卻像充耳不聞一樣，不斷地重複說服著卡爾頓冷靜下來、以及提醒著他需要進食的需求。

「我需要進食、卡爾頓。」覆在卡爾頓的左臉與肩上卻無法動彈的的暴亂說著，不自然地停頓了幾秒，「然後……我就能為你解脫。」

一心求死的卡爾頓像看見了救命稻草，拖著殘缺的身軀呻吟著在草地上匍匐，每一個行動都為他帶來無盡的痛楚，他連自己是怎麼找到人類、怎麼讓暴亂進食的都不曉得，只記得無盡的痛以及亟欲從這難以忍受的痛苦中解脫的欲望。

等終於從痛苦中抽離、找回自己的意識清醒過來的時候，他的手裡握著沾滿鮮血的人類大腦，跪在血泊中仰望著無星無月的漆黑夜空，而嘴中濃厚的血腥味讓他的心底升起無盡的恐懼。

他低頭望向自己的身體，除了被鮮血浸染外沒有任何外傷，他鬆開手任憑那顆大腦滾落，撞上被開了個窟窿的人頭後停下。

卡爾頓茫然地望向周遭，滿地支離破碎的肢體軀幹，被掏出的腸子、咬去了大半的心臟，還有更多被撕成碎片的人體。

卡爾頓乾嘔了起來，並感覺到自己的世界正在急速地崩塌。他終究跨越了他過去以來怎樣都不願跨越的那條線，非自願地。

等自己總算平靜下來之後，卡爾頓摸上自己什麼也看不見的左眼，卻沒有摸到熟悉的皮膚，而是一種冰涼、不同於人類的觸感。卡爾頓搖搖晃晃地起身走向河邊。

他跪在河邊的淺灘上，看著河面上倒映著的自己。左臉滿布著銀灰色的黏液，直至左胸口，就像是被鑲嵌了銀灰色的半身面具一樣。

「我盡力了。」暴亂低沉的聲音響起，聽上去沒有過往的威嚴，反而充滿著疲倦，「高溫使得我的一部分與你融為一體，我們需要更多的食物……鮮血跟生肉，這樣也許會找到方法讓我們相融的部分分離……」

「我們？」卡爾頓瞪著自己手上的鮮血，嘗試用河水洗淨，但不知道是不是因為沾染鮮血太久，血漬只有淡化並沒有消失，「『我們』需要更多食物？」

「我無法進食，卡爾頓。」暴亂歉疚的聲音讓卡爾頓不由得睜大了眼睛，「你得幫我……幫助我們活下去。」

 

「怎麼了，卡爾頓？」暴亂停下用黏液包覆卡爾頓的動作，從他的左肩伸出銀灰色的腦袋，「還要抓那隻逃脫的鼠輩嗎？」

被拉回思緒的卡爾頓點了點頭，「當然。」

 

夜裡，一抹銀灰色的身影快速地跨越街區中的建築樓頂，停駐於磚紅色的十層公寓頂樓，銀灰色的液體盡數退去，卡爾頓慢慢地踏上樓頂邊緣，俯視那個認為自己早已逃出生天的青少年撫著胸口喘氣。

卡爾頓閉上眼睛，享受著夜晚微涼的風輕拂過自己的臉，他彷彿聽見了流浪者之歌在他的耳邊響起，他緩緩地睜開雙眼，望著逐漸被烏雲遮蔽的明月，將自己的右腳踏出樓頂的邊緣，讓身子前傾順著重力墜下——

 

「嗬、嗬……」少年靠著磚紅色的牆，撫著胸喘氣，他不敢相信自己剛才所看到的一切，那是……一年前火箭爆炸後失蹤的生命基金會執行長？

還有他身上那個銀灰色會吃人的東西是什麼？

少年還沒能想出答案，一個黑影籠罩他，在反應過來之前，他的腦袋早已不知去向。

 

重新站穩的卡爾頓看著銀灰色的液體慢慢退回自己的體內，只留下一顆腦袋滿足地舔去溢出嘴巴的腦漿。

「還餓嗎？」卡爾頓用手指替暴亂抹去嘴角殘留的血漬與腦漿，十分自然地舔去。

「你也清楚的，卡爾頓。」暴亂聽著不遠處傳來的腳步聲，咧開滿布著尖銳牙齒的嘴，「我們，還餓著。」

「的確如此。」卡爾頓彎起嘴角，與身上那抹銀灰一同走入漆黑的巷內。

 

生命基金會執行長卡爾頓德瑞克，至今仍下落不明。


	2. Starless

 

火箭爆炸後不久，鄰近被橘紅色火光照亮的河水被深色的液體浸染，在明亮的河面下，阻礙著火光透到更深的河底。

河岸邊的草叢邊有個漆黑的身影，彎腰撕咬著什麼，附近傳來的細碎腳步聲讓他停下了動作，緩緩地抬起頭向聲音的來源望去，將自己的手從地上的屍體中抽出。

一個拿著手電筒的男孩像在找尋著什麼，他小聲地呼喊著一男一女的名字，邊叨念著什麼。

今日稍早，他替從小一塊兒長大的兒時玩伴打掩護，躲過雙方父母的詢問，表示他們全在自己家中做作業。然而現在已經過了午夜，原本應該在這之前回來會合返家的小倆口不見蹤影，他無奈至極只能來到河畔把那玩瘋的兩人找回去。

希望別看到什麼不該看的才好。男孩心想，他可一點都不想看見自己最好朋友的裸體。

「嘿、你們在這裡，現在都幾點了？你們想害死我……」發現玩伴躺在地上仰望天空的他鬆了一口氣，邊碎念著邊朝他們走去，然而就在手電筒的燈光照上那兩人的瞬間，他被眼前的一幕嚇掉了手電筒，慌忙地往回跑。

他們……他們的頭……他強迫自己保持鎮靜，邊翻找著身上的手機，想撥通報警電話，而就在他要按下通話鍵的瞬間，一隻嚴重燒傷的手冷不防地從他身後伸出，搶走了他的手機。

「嘿、還給……」他著急地要搶回手機，轉過身卻正好對上眼神呆滯、滿身是血的人類，「天啊、到底發生了什麼……」

聽見他的聲音，對方緩緩地轉過頭，露出被銀灰色金屬物鑲嵌著的左半臉，浸染著鮮血的嘴唇輕輕地蠕動，「食……物。」

可憐的男孩還沒來得及反應，喉嚨便被利器以迅雷不及掩耳的速度劃開，暗色而溫熱的鮮血濺了那人一身，他木然地看著瀕死的男孩，拉起他的一條腿，緩緩地拖往河畔。

 

從爆炸中逃脫的暴亂在第一時間發現了異狀。

在死裡逃生的瞬間，暴亂便打定主意要拋棄已經被燒灼得面目全非的卡爾頓另尋新的宿主。然而命運像是對他開了個玩笑，那用以保護卡爾頓而未被燒盡的部分與卡爾頓緊密地黏合在一塊兒，也許是高溫的影響，使得他失去了對那部份自己的掌控，而僅存可控的黏液也只有半個手掌大小。

唯一值得慶幸的是，他還能夠控制卡爾頓的行動，而除此之外，他所能辦到的事情有限得讓他絕望。

他逼不得已地只能繼續依附著這個半死不活的人類，哄騙、驅使他進食或取自己所需的養分，儘管這對於卡爾頓．德瑞克來說是再殘忍不過的事。

同類相食，這連共生體也不會做。

然而這個為了人類未來努力、耗費精神找上共生體，只為延續自己種族的卡爾頓．德瑞克，如今正在他的蠱惑、操控之下，用他賦予的銀灰色利爪鑿開剛斷氣的人類男孩腦袋，剜出混著血的新鮮大腦，一點一點地放進嘴裡，咀嚼著吞下。

感受到力量逐漸回復的暴亂開始仔細地修復卡爾頓受損的身體，現在的他除了繼續留在卡爾頓身上以外，沒有其他選擇，他透過卡爾頓的眼睛望向手裡的頭顱，捧起、就口，飲下混和了血與腦漿的液體。

我失去了引以為傲的力量，而卡爾頓．德瑞克，失去了他倚恃一生的信念。

 

等暴亂將卡爾頓的身體修復得差不多的時候，卡爾頓也逐漸恢復了意識。

他最先發現的是自己手裡破碎的新鮮大腦，那是另外幾個路過倒楣鬼的，也托了這些傢伙的福，那些讓卡爾頓一心求死的劇烈疼痛已然消失，只剩下些許不適，但要修復那些對暴亂而言也只是時間問題。

最嚴重的問題是卡爾頓的心理狀態。

卡爾頓幾乎是在看見手裡握著什麼的一瞬間就意識到自己發生了什麼事，而也就在他搞清楚的下一秒，他放開了那顆明顯有著啃食痕跡的大腦，卻發現觸目所及之處遍布屍塊與破碎的殘餘組織，他下意識地否認了自己的想法，開口呼喚著暴亂的名字，「暴亂，你救了我對嗎？」

「暴亂，告訴我，這些是你吃的？」

「暴亂……回答我，發生什麼事了？」

「暴亂——唔……」等卡爾頓再也無法忽視嘴裡濃厚的血味時，他覺得自己的心底有什麼消失了。他低頭看著自己完好無缺的身體，腦中一片空白，卡爾頓抖著手摸上自己的臉，一陣噁心的感受湧了上來，他趴伏在地上乾嘔了起來。

他可以為了人類存續犧牲部分無用的人類，也能夠讓手下悄然無聲地將阻礙他的人類從此消失，但不該是他主動地去……

**_食人_ ** **_。_ **

 

勉強讓自己恢復平靜的卡爾頓抹去因為嘔吐而流下的生理淚水，卻發現自己的左眼像是被什麼遮去了視線般什麼也看不見，他伸出手指觸碰自己的左眼，卻只碰上了不同於人類的冰冷觸感。卡爾頓顫顫巍巍地站了起來，他看了眼不遠處的河畔，邊摸著自己布滿冰冷觸感的左臉，邊踏著搖晃的步伐來到河邊。

他在河畔重重地跪下，顫抖的手摸著自己沾滿鮮血的臉，還有鑲嵌至胸口的半身銀灰色黏液，深沉的恐懼在他的腦中咆哮，他試著睜開左眼，那銀灰色黏液卻主動地包覆起他的眼皮，自己現在的模樣就像是……戴著遮住半張臉的銀製假面一樣。

從水面上的倒影看見宿主震驚表情的暴亂試著跟卡爾頓解釋他們面臨的情況，然而卡爾頓的心底卻持續逃避著暴亂一字一句中所代表的真正意思，搖著腦袋勉強地扯出難看的笑，「這玩笑一點都不有趣，暴亂。」

「我無法進食，卡爾頓。」暴亂歉疚的一字一句殘酷地將卡爾頓拉回現實，他恐懼地睜大眼睛，摀上耳朵拒絕去聽暴亂接下來要說的話，然而，暴亂的聲音卻清晰地傳入他的腦中：「你必須代替我進食。幫助我……幫助我們活下去。」

「不、不。我們還有別的選擇。」卡爾頓顫抖著手搖搖頭，他拒絕暴亂的提議，嘗試冷靜地摸向包覆自己指頭的銀灰色利爪，彷彿這樣就能夠讓自己的話更具有說服力一般，「我們會有別的選擇的。」

自己不可能只有這條路走，永遠都會有別的解決方法的，不可能、他不可能只能這樣活下去……

卡爾頓對自己的研究團隊十分有信心，他相信那支精良的研究隊伍有辦法替他解決暴亂與自己碰上的所有問題，也絕對能找到不需要由自己進食，就能讓暴亂獲得養分的方法。

但首先，他得先回到生命基金會去。

 

穿著從屍堆中唯一能找到的乾淨服裝，卡爾頓將連帽外套的帽子壓得更低，沿著暗處來到生命基金會的附近。

而正當卡爾頓懷抱著期待打算重回屬於自己的基金會時，卻看見停車場停了數十輛警車，而基金會的主建築物周圍被拉起了封鎖線禁止進出，他急迫地想走近了解情況，卻被暴亂硬生生地控制住了身體，潛伏在基金會附近的樹林裡等待。

「我必須回去，暴亂。」卡爾頓試圖與暴亂溝通，他現在就需要到研究團隊那裡，警方的部分只需要幾句話就能解決，政府機關也有他們的人，一切都會沒事的，都會恢復往常，就算他可能吃了幾個人，但那是暴亂所為，不是他本身……

「那你聽聽他們在說什麼。」清楚知道宿主想法的暴亂操控著卡爾頓的身體，無聲無息地潛伏到正在對談的警察附近。

「逮捕卡爾頓．德瑞克？」女警百思不得其解，「他不是近年來的百大成功人士之一嗎？怎麼突然要抓他？」

「你覺得用流浪漢做實驗的人更資格被稱為百大成功人士嗎？」一旁的黑人男警將手機遞給她，「這些照片都是證據，董事會也在剛剛提早發布聲明裁撤這個執行長了，上頭也發下追緝令，裡頭似乎慘不忍睹，整間控制室的人全死了，監視器顯示全是他一人所為。」

「據說他當時打算發射火箭呢，剛才接到回報說火箭已經墜毀，大概是凶多吉少了。」另一名白人警察說著，搓了搓發冷的雙手，「但以防萬一，等會兒還是會搜索森林，你們先準備準備。」

 

被暴亂帶回森林裡的卡爾頓失神地搖著頭。他不願意相信這一切，自己一手創建的生命基金會竟然在他還生死未卜的時候撤換他執行長的職務？甚至過去與自己合作密切的政府也反過來要追捕他？

劫後餘生的他為什麼會遭遇這樣的對待，被大火吞噬的痛苦、身體遭受燒灼的劇烈疼痛都還歷歷在目，靠著撕食同類好不容易活下來的他，為什麼……

**_為什麼還必須承受這眾叛親離的一切？_ **

暴亂察覺到宿主的情緒變化，他收回凝聚在卡爾頓指頭上的利爪，擔憂地輕聲地呼喚宿主的名字：「卡爾頓。」

「我沒事，暴亂。」盛怒之下的卡爾頓很快地從極度的恐懼中恢復冷靜，「很抱歉，但我可能無法協助你返回母星了。」

「無所謂。」比起那些，如何恢復原本的力量才是暴亂現在最為關心的。

「是嗎？那就好。」卡爾頓撫過自己臉上的銀灰色液狀面具，緩緩地閉上雙眼。

「你剛才說……我該如何幫助我們活下去？」


End file.
